Nitro Circus Live
Nitro Circus Live is a Reality television show. It follows Travis Pastrana and the Nitro Circus Crew as they perform live in Australia and New Zealand.[1] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nitro_Circus_Live# hide *1 Cast *2 Episodes **2.1 Season 1 **2.2 Season 2: Euro Tour **2.3 Season 3: World Tour **2.4 Season 4: World Tour *3 References *4 External links Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nitro_Circus_Live&action=edit&section=1 edit ;Travis Pastrana :Title: "Pro action sports athlete" :Pastrana is the Ringleader of the Nitro Circus Crew, is a pro FMX rider, rallycar driver, and NASCAR driver, and is usually the first to attempt any stunt involving dirt bikes or BMX bikes. ;Andy Bell :Title: "Washed-up motorcycle rider" :Former FMX rider. Bell holds a rivalry with Pastrana involving Big Wheel tricycles stemming from the first episode of the series. ;Jolene Van Vugt :Title: "Pro motocross racer" :Canadian Female Motocross Champion. She joins Pastrana in many stunts involving dirt bikes. Van Vugt took on more of a cheerleading role in the second season after breaking her arm and can be seen wearing a pink cast throughout the season. ;Jim DeChamp :Title: "Pro mountain biker" :Pro mountain bike downhill racer and freestyle rider. He has been friends with Pastrana since childhood. They collaborate on many stunts together on the show. Became the first person to land a front-flip on a motorbike to dirt, as seen in the 7th episode of the first season. ;Erik Roner :Title: "Pro skier/base jumper" :Pro extreme skier and base jumper. Roner is usually the first to attempt any stunt involving snow. ;Tommy Passemante :Title: "Construction Worker" :Known by his nickname "Street Bike Tommy", given for a failed stunt in which he attempted to jump his Suzuki GSX-Rmotorcycle into the foam pit but overshot, breaking both his legs. He functions as the comic relief member of the crew, and is commonly employed for stunts that are the most dangerous and require the least amount of talent, known as "zero skill stunts". ;Greg Powell :Title: "Travis' cousin" :Pastrana's Cousin. Going by the nickname "Special Greg", Powell is the all-around member of the team, and generally attempts any stunt on the show. He was the first person to land a "Special Flip" on a BMX bike. He was a wide receiver on the University of Maryland football team from 2003–06 and is currently an over-the-wall crewman for Pastrana in NASCAR.[2] Episodeshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nitro_Circus_Live&action=edit&section=2 edit Season 1http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nitro_Circus_Live&action=edit&section=3 edit Season 1 premiered on MTV2 on March 27, 2012 with back-to-back episodes and ended on May 16, 2012.[3] The first season covers the crew's first ever tour and it begins with dates Down Under. Season 2: Euro Tourhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nitro_Circus_Live&action=edit&section=4 edit Season 2 covers the first European tour. It premiered on MTV2 April 9, 2013 and ended on May 28, 2013. Season 3: World Tourhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nitro_Circus_Live&action=edit&section=5 edit Season 3 premiered November 27, 2013 with back-to-back episodes and ended on January 7, 2014 on MTV2 with back-to-back episodes. The first two episodes covers moments from the first two seasons. Except for "Pastranaland", Season 3's episodes cover the crew's Asia tour as well as a couple stops in New Zealand. Season 4: World Tourhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nitro_Circus_Live&action=edit&section=6 edit Season 4 premiered on October 8, 2014 with back-to-back episodes. The fourth season will cover the crew's first ever North American and Scandanavian tour. The first episode debuted on the MTV2 app a week before the premiere aired. Category:2012 television series debuts